


malay mo, tayo

by offgunhin (childofhades)



Series: university boys [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atenista Tay Tawan, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Thomasian Newwiee, UAAP references lmao, side offgun, slowburn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/offgunhin
Summary: Simula pa lang ay ayaw na ni New kay Tay. Magkaiba ang mundong ginagalawan nila. Pero bakit parang gumagawa lagi ang tadhana para magkita sila?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, side offgun - Relationship
Series: university boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758058
Comments: 41
Kudos: 94





	1. unang taon ng pagkakilala.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, no beta so i'm sorry in advance for the grammar and spellings i missed :( first time to write for this pairing! im actually excited to share this that i couldn't wait but to post it agad. it's been so long since i write something so long so forgive my mediocre writing.... 
> 
> here is the [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ksSnXrlDT8My3yy7YKm2t?si=cysay6YrQ0y5f62D15mEYw) for this fic 
> 
> sorry i had to change their last names huhu  
> 
> 
> will update every sunday :)

_ Year 20xx _

Maingay, maraming tao at kumpol ang mga sasakyan ngayon sa mga daanan. Sanay naman na si New dito. Simula noong lumuwas siya galing Palawan para mag-aral ay nasanay na siya sa ingay, traffic at polusyon sa Metro Manila. 

Tatlong taon na rin pala ang nakalipas. Para kay New isang pribilehiyo na matanggap sa UST sa kursong Architecture ng may full-scholarship. Nananalo kasi siya sa isang design competition noon, at yung nanalo ay nagkaroon ng pagkakataon ma-endorse para sa full scholarship. Bukod doon ay natatanggap siyang allowance monthly at may libreng dorm din. Malayo man sa pamilya niya sa Palawan, alam ni New na ito lang ang chance niya para makapag-aral ng Kolehiyo. 

Hindi naman kasi sila mayaman. Teacher sa isang highschool ang Mama niya at ang Papa naman niya ay nagta-trabaho sa isang bangko. Tatlo silang magkakapatid. Hindi kalakihan ang sweldo ng mga magulang niya kaya lumaki si New na may pagpapahalaga sa pera.

Bawat sentimos ay mahalaga. 

Bawat gastos ay dapat pag-isipan.

Kaya naman tipid na tipid si New na iniisip kung saan siya kakain ngayong gabi. Gusto sana niya kumain sa Jolibee pero naisip niya na sayang naman kung gagastos siya ng malaki para sa isang kainan lang. Pagod naman na siya masyado para makapag-luto pa. Wala rin siyang aasahan sa room-mate at kaibigan niya na si Gun. Puro party lang naman alam non.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si New. “Punyeta, ang hirap buhay.” Singhal niya habang binibilang ang pamasahe niya pauwi sa dorm. Naglalakad siya ng biglang may naramdaman siyang bumangga sa balikat niya. Mukhang galing sa sa inuman, amoy alak kasi at tila wala sa wisyo.. 

“I erm lookin forh my car.”  _ Huh? Ano daw? Hinahanap daw niya kotse niya? _ Napa-iling na lang si New. Base sa suot ng lalaking nakabangga sa kanya ay mayaman ito. He’s wearing branded clothes at mamahaling sapatos. Alam ni New dahil mukang bibig ni Gun ang mga brands na yan tuwing may gusto ito bilin. 

_ Sana all may pang-inom.  _

Mukang tanga na nakaupo ngayon sa bangketa ang lalaki na naghahanap ng kotse niya. Tila makakatulog na ito kaya naman nakonsensya si New na lapitan eto para tulungan. “Pre, san ba kotse mo?” 

“Round.”

“Ha?”

“Round bar.”

_ Ah mayaman nga.  _ Siguro ay taga La Salle or Ateneo ito. Yung mga sobrang burgis lang naman tumatambay sa bar na yon. Sobrang mamahal kasi ng drinks. Minsan nang sinama ni Gun si New para mag-inom doon pero agad din silang umalis pagka-kita sa presyo.

Bakit kasi kailangan pang mahal ang inumin alak kung gusto mo mag-lasing? Pare-pareho rin namang alak yon. Malalasing at papasakitin ang ulo mo. 

Inalalayan ni New ang lalaki hanggang matanaw nito ang bar na sinasabi nito. Agad namang may lumapit na chinito sa kanila, kaibigan ata nung lasing. 

“Fuck, Tay! I was looking for you, bro! San ka ba nakarating? You said you were going to pee lang!” Kinuha ng chinito guy yung lasing niyang kaibigan para alalayan. “Thank you for your help, bro.” 

Tumango na lang si New. Hindi na niya kailangan makichismis pa kung anong pinaguusapan noong magkaibigan. Mukha silang parehong mayaman, kaya na nila sarili nila. Sinakay nung Chinito Guy sa sasakyan niyang SUV yong lasing, Tay pala ang pangalan niya. Umalis na din sila kaya napag-isipan ni New kung bakit nakatayo pa rin siya doon. 

Aalis na rin sana siya noong bigla niyang napansin may naapakan siya. 

“Huh, kaninong ID to?” Pinulot ni New ang ID para tignan.  **“Ateneo de Manila University, Tay James Silverio, 3rd Year, Civil Engineering.”**

  
  
  
  
  


“Hoy! New! Napasa mo na ba yung plate kay Sir Cruz?” gandang bati ni Kris pag-lapit sa table nila New. Wala naman pakialam si New sa napakaingay na bunganga ni Kris. Gutom na gutom siya dahil hindi na siya nakapag-dinner kagabi at nagtitipid siya di na rin siya nag breakfast. “Punyeta. Ano yan last supper mo na?” Dagdag ulit ni Kris.

“Bobo. Supper pero lunch?”

“Edi last lunch.” Sabay irap nito. “Ano? Nakapag-pasa ka ba?”

Tumango na lang si New. Matagal na niya natapos yun dahil ayaw na ayaw niyang nagka-cram ng project. Para may time din siya magbasa at mag-aral sa finals. 

“Sana all.” Sagot ni Kris na ngayon ay mukang mas problemado. “Punyeta kasi nakalimutan ko gawin.”

“Asan ka ba kasi kagabi?” Sarap talaga ng Tapsilog sa Ilar’s.. Mura pa at dahil kaibigan ni New yung nagbabantay ay lagi nito dinadamihan yung servings pag sakanya. “Pinuntahan mo na naman ba yung nilalandi mo sa ADMU?” 

“Correction, level up na. Friends with Benefits na kami.” Nilabas nito ang sarili niyang pagkain at sinabayan si New. “

“Daming alam. Distraction lang yan.”

“Aw, mapait ba yang tapa mo? Bitter ha. Gusto mo hanapan kita? May mga kaibigang pogi si Singto. Baka trip mo.” 

“Mas lalong ayoko. Ayoko sa mayaman.” Sagot ni New sabay irap. Totoo naman kasi na ayaw niya sa mayaman, lalo na kung hambog at walang pakialam sa pera katulad noong nakabangga niya kagabi. 

“Ah, alam mo ba? May napulot akong ID kagabi sa bandang Round. Di ko alam kung paano ibibigay. Wala kasing number sa ID niya.” 

“Luh, edi i-search mo sa facebook yung name saka mo ichat?” Tumango naman si New sa suggestion ni Kris. Well, sana ay may facebook yung lalaking yon. “Ano ba pangalan?”

“Tay.” Well, Tay James Silverio. Third Year Engineering sa ADMU. Kabisado na ni New yon pero alam niyang aasarin lang siya ni Kris pag nalaman nitong nakabisado nito ang Full name noong may-ari ng ID. Wala kasi itong ginawa sa buhay kung di mang-issue. Kulang na lang talaga palitan niya si Tito Boy. 

“Tay? As in Tay Silverio?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Kris na para bang ang tanga ni New. Binatukan pa. “Gago? Seryoso ba?” Tumango si New at mas lalong nanlaki ang mata ni Kris. Bagay na bagay talaga sakanya ang pangalan niya, kasing arte ni Kris Aquino eh. 

“Oo, bakit ba? Big deal? Sino ba siya? Artista?” Sunod na sunod na tanong ni New. Napa-irap na naman sakanya si Kris. 

“Tanga ka talaga! Parang di ka nanunuod ng UAAP? Hello? Tay Silverio? Silver Eagle? King of Eagles?” Nakapamewang na ngayon si Kris. Halos hindi niya maintindihan kung anong kinatalino ni New sa Acads eh ganon naman ka-zero ang alam nito sa mga pangyayari sa paligid niya. Puro aral lang kasi ang alam. 

“Oh? Sikat pala yon? Hindi halata. Lasing na lasing sa may bangketa noong nakita ko. Parang ewan nga hinahanap yung kotse niya sakin.” Kwento ni New. “Sinundo siya noong kaibigan niyang Chinito na maputi.”

“Ah si Off!” Napataas naman ang kilay ni New. Bakit parang kilala ni Kris yung mga yon eh hindi naman siya taga ADMU. “Wag kang judger jan. Same circle kasi sila ng jowa ko kaya alam ko.” 

“Di mo sure.”

“Ulol.” Nairitang binato naman ni Kris si New. “Leche ka, basta ha, I-contact mo na! Baka hinahanap niya.” 

  
  
  
  


Tagal pinag isipan ni New kung paano niya ko-contactin ang isang tulad ni Tay Silverio. Pero nakokonsensya naman siya kung hindi niya ibibigay. Sayang yung ID, baka mahal magrequest ng bagong ID sa Ateneo. 

Tinype ni New ang full-name ni “Silver Eagle” sa facebook pero hindi niya mahanap ang account nito. Wala rin silang mutual friends na pwede niya pag tingnan. Kaya sa Instagram na lang siya naghanap. 

Baka sakali.

**@taywander**

189 posts 98k followers 56 following 

Buti na lang at naka-public ang account nito kaya madaling nakapag-stalk si New. Sobrang aesthetic ng mga pictures sa feed na to, at halos lahat iyon ay kuha niya. May ilan-ilan na picture din siya pero konti lang. Magaling pala ito kumuha ng litrato. Namangha si New sa dami ng bansa na napuntahan nito, well, nabanggit ni Kris na may-ari ng Silverio Group ang parents ni Tay at only child ito. 

May mga pictures din siya kasama ang team mates niya sa basketball team. Namukaan din niya ang chinito na kasama nito nung nabangga niya, si Off Jimenez.

Napa-buntong hininga si New, sikat pala talaga itong si Tay. Mapapansin kaya niya ang message request ni New? Isa pang buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni New bago i-follow si Tay.

**@newwiee**

Hello. Napulot ko ID mo infront of round bar sa Dapitan. Just reply kung paano ko ibibigay sayo to. 

Hindi naman inintay ni New ang reply agad. Alam niyang matatagalan bago mag reply ang basketbolista. Sikat ito, siguradong bumabaha ng babae at lalaki sa dm’s niya.

Tatlong oras ang makalipas ng tignan ni New kung nag-reply na ba. Naging abala siya kasi tapusin ang mga plates niya na nawala sa isip niyang may hinihintay nga pala siyang reply. Ni-hindi pa nga siya nakakain ng dinner dahil sa sobrang busy niya. 

**@taywander**

Hi. Thanks? Um, can you give it to me? I have practice later. I don’t think I have time to go to Dapitan. 

Napakunot naman ni New bago mag-reply. _ Punyeta? Ano daw? Gusto niya puntahan ko siya sa Katipunan. Ang layo, boy. _

**@newwiee**

Hi. Sorry late reply. Ang layo naman ata haha Dapitan to Katipunan? Parang lugi ako niyan sir haha

**@taywander**

I’ll pay for your gas. 

_ Ang bilis mag-reply ah, _ akala ni New ay kailangan niya ulit mag-intay ng ilang taon bago mag-reply si Silver Eagle. Natawa naman siya sa reply nito, Gas daw? Eh pambili nga ng kotse wala siya. 

**@newwiee**

Kotse na din 

**@taywander**

Huh?

**@newwiee**

Kotse muna. Wala akong kotse aanihin ko pang gas :D 

**@taywander**

Ah. 

Hindi na alam ni New ang rereply kaya hinayaan na lang niya ang conversation nila. Hindi naman siya ang may kailangan kay Tay, kung ayaw niya kunin ang ID niya dahil wala siyang time, edi huwag. 

**@taywander**

Alright. Let’s meet tomorrow at 12pm.

**@newwiee**

Ok

  
  
  
  


“Nakakainis! May bago na palang Iphone! Kulang pa pera ko pang-bili.” Ngawa ni Gun habang naka-palungbaba. Nakatambay sila ngayon sa Library, na-cancel kasi yung morning class nila. Nanganak daw yung asawa ng professor nila kaya umalis agad. 

“Eh bakit kasi bibili ka pa ng bago eh kakabili mo lang nyang Iphone 11 mo?” Napabusangot naman si Gun sa tanong ni New. Si Gun ay tulad ni New na hindi galing sa mayaman na pamilya. OFW yung Mama niya sa Canada at wala na ang Tatay niya. Kahit nagiisang anak ay hirap pa din pagkasyahin ang pera nila dahil sa dami ng utang naiwan ng papa niya. “Ang gastos mo.” 

“Sabi ko kasi sayo, humanap ka ng mayamang jowa na kayang sustentuhan yang luho mo. Try mo humanap online, madami jan.” Sabat ni Kris na busy sa phone. Kausap na naman ata yung jowa niya hindi naman talaga niya jowa. It’s complicated.

“Luh, ayoko mamaya kung anong sakit pa meron yon.” Sagot ni Gun. Tumango naman si New. Oo nga naman baka mapahamak pa kaibigan niya don. 

“Tanga. Bakit mo kasi ise-sex agad?! Hindi ba pwedeng usap lang?” Ang bastos talaga ng bibig nitong si Kris. Palibhasa ay lumaki sa ibang bansa. Sanay na sanay sa ganitong usapan. 

“Ha! Kung hahanap lang din ako sugar daddy eh yung gwapo na.”

  
  
  
  


Tumingin si New sa relo. 10:30AM na. Chineck niya ang instagram niya kung may reply ba si Tay Silverio. 

**@taywander**

I’m on my way na, bro.

  
  


Napataas naman ang kilay ni New doon. Bro, ampucha. Close ba sila? Nireplyan niya lang ng like sign si bro bago sinimulan ang essay niya for History. Mamaya na kasi ang pasahan non at wala pa siya nagagawa. Nagsabay sabay kasi ang pasahan ng plates sa mga major niya.

“Hoy New, nakausap mo na ba?” Tanong ni Kris. Nagtataka naman na napalingon si Gun. Wala kasi siya noong nagkwento si New tungkol sa ID kaya hindi siya updated. 

"Oo. pupunta siya dito mamaya para kunin sakin. "

"Huh? Sino? Anong ID ba yan? "

"Eto kasi si Bebe New napulot yung ID ni Silver Eagle doon sa may bandang Dapitan. Ayon sabi ko i-chat niya sa IG para isauli kasi wala naman number na nakalagay sa ID." Paliwanag ni Kris para kay New.

“Silver Eagle? Si Tay James ba?” Napairit si Gun. Halatang excited. Crush niya ata. "Huy, alam mo. Nabasa ko na yan! Baka kayo ang magkatuluyan ah." Pang-aasar ni Gun kaya bigla namang umirap si New. 

"Ulol. di ako pumapatol sa agila. Mataas masyado lipad non."

  
  


Pagdating ng alas-dose ay nagpaalam si New sa mga kaibigan para makipagkita na kay Tay. Ang init. Wala rin siyang dalang payong kaya yung folder na lang na dala niya yung pinangtakip niya sa sarili. Ang usapan nila ay magkikita sila malapit sa main gate.

  
  


Pagdating ni New ay nakita niya na agad ang kumpulan ng mg estudyante na tila may tinitignan. Bumilis naman ang lakad ni New dahil parang kilala na niya kung sinong pinagtitinginan ng mga tao don.

  
  


Ayun nga, tama nga siya.

  
  


Nakatayo si Tay Silverio hawak hawak ang kanyang phone, marahil ay china-chat si New kung nasaan na siya. Naka blue button down ito na bukas ang tatlong butones sa harapan. Naka-tupi hanggang siko ang sleeves at naka-tuck in sa maong pants niya, simpleng white sneakers naman ang sapatos niya.

Di hamak na mas mukhang model ito ngayong hindi siya lasing. Mas gwapo siya sa personal kaysa sa litrato. 

"Um? Tay James Silverio?" Tanong ni New paglapit niya. "I'm New." Simpleng bati niya.

"Tay." Tumango lang si Tay. Ang sungit ha? Wala man lang Nice to meet you? I’m fine thank you? Charot.

Binuksan ni New ang bag niya para hanapin ang ID na puno’t dulo ng pagkikita nila. Inayos na niya ito kanina kaya alam niyang hindi pwedeng mawala ito sa bag niya. 

“Oh.” Inabot ni New ang ID kay Tay.

“Thanks.” Kinuha lang to ng Atenista saka tumango at agad agad ding umalis. Mukha itong nagmamadali. Baka may date pa. 

Hindi na rin nagtagal si New doon para titigan ang lumalayong imahe ni Tay.  _ Bakit? Sino ba siya?  _ Kaya ayaw ni New sa mayaman. Pag nakuha na nila ang gusto nila ay ang dali na sakanilang umalis. Napairap si New at lumakad na rin papunta sa klase niya. 

Bakit parang dismayado siya na ganon lang ang nangyari sa pagkikita nila? 

  
  
  


Natapos ang sumunod na semester na wala masiyadong ganap sa buhay ni New. He lives by the same routine. Gising, School, Plates, Kain, Tulog. Minsan kapag napipilit ni Gun ay umiinom sila sa tabi-tabi. Hindi don sa mga sosyalen na lugar, red-horse lang sapat na para sakanila. Pampagana ng creative juices para sa plates nila.

  
  


Consistent Dean Lister si New simula noong pagtapak niya sa UST. Konti na lang ay Internship na niya, konti na lang at makakalaya na siya sa pag-aaral. 

  
  


“Hoy! Nag-invite si Bright, may party daw yung ebeb niya sa BGC. Birthday daw. Punta tayo.” Andito na ang demonyong si Kris, at ofcourse, inuman at party na naman ang bukambibig. 

“Dali na! Kakatapos lang ng finals at wala na tayo gagawin. Pwede naman mag-relax once in a while!” Pilit niya sa mga kaibigan. 

Game na game naman si Gun. Marami kasi siyang prospect for his sugar daddy don. Baka makahanap na siya sa tutustos sa pangangailangan niya.

“Ayaw ko. Gusto ko bumawi ng tulog.” Sagot ni New na hindi na kinagulat ng mga kaibigan. Lagi naman ganon ang sagot niya pag inaaya siya uminom. 

“KJ mo naman Dizon! Minsan lang naman mag-aya si Bright.” 

“Dami naman time ni Bright? Akala ko ba nagre-ready na sila for UAAP?” Tanong ni Gun. “Saka diba, taga-DLSU jowa niya? Sino nga ulit yon? Si Golf?”

“Gulf kasi. Boba. Tagal na sila break non!” 

“Huh? Eh sino?” 

“Teka ask ko si babe.” 

“Lakas mo naman maka-babe. Kayo na ba niyan ni Mr.FUBU mo?” Nakikinig lang si New sa mga kaibigan. Sanay na siya bangayan ng dalawa. Simula first year ay ganon na sila. Maiingay. “Uy New! Sumama ka na kasi. Hahatid naman tayo ni Kris.” 

“Nag-reply na. Win daw yung name, blockmate nila babe ko. Pupunta din sila, kaya pumunta na tayo. Please, New?”

  
  


Kahit humindi naman si New ay hahatakin at pipilitin din siya ng mga kaibigan niya. Labag sa loob niya pero wala naman siya gagastusin don, at minsan lang naman mag aya ang mga kaibigan niya. “Sige na nga.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahil hindi mahilig pumarty si New ay pinahiram lang siya ng damit ni Gun. Suprisingly ay kasya eto sakanya, Mahilig kasi si Gun sa mga oversize na damit.Buti na lang talaga dahil walang maayos na pang porma si New sa BGC pa man din ang punta nila.

Seems like Bright’s boyfriend (or fling?) rented the whole club for his birthday. Everyone was already drinking and dancing when they arrived. Feeling tuloy ni New ay sobrang out of place nila. Well, siya lang. 

Pagkarating na pagkarating ay agad na nawala si Kris. Marahil ay hahanapin niya na yung nilalandi niya ngayon. Si Gun naman ay nawala din agad. Sabi niya ay ngayon ang araw na aahon siya sa kahirapan. Parang tanga lang.

  
  
  


Napailing na lang si New at naglakad papunta sa drinks at food. Ang dami nga, naka buffet pa. Sobrang yaman siguro noong Win. Kumuha lang siya ng pagkain niya at humanap ng mauupuan. Pinili niya yung pinakasulok ng lamesa. Wala rin naman kasi siyang balak makihalubilo sa mga tao.

  
  


Pagkatapos kumain ay nabored na si New kaya pinagmasdan na lang niya ang mga tao sa party. May mga ilan ilan na nakikita niya around UST, meron din mga model familiar ang mukha sakanya. Halata rin na lahat ng nandito ay nasa ibang level. 

  
  


In short, privileged kids.

  
  
  


New wonders if he would ever belong to this kind of events. It’s uncomfortable for him to be around these people na simula pa lang ay hindi kinailangan mag banat ng buto. Siguro ay ang sama ng ugali para i-generalize sila pero ganon naman kasi talaga ang reality ng buhay nila.

  
  


May mga taong nasa tuktok, at may mga taong nasa laylayan. 

  
  


Napa-inom si New sa beer niya. It’s only been an hour but he wants to go home already.

  
  
  


“Yow.” Someone occupies the seat infront of him. He looks rich, handsome and rich. He’s wearing gucci shirt and rolex watch on his wrist. Another spoiled kid, spotted. “You look lonely sitting here by yourself. I’m Luke by the way?” Inoffer niya ang kamay niya for handshake and even though New finds him spoiled, he still accepted his hand. May manners pa din siya. 

“Hindi dahil mag-isa ako ay malungkot na ko.” Sagot ni New. 

He laughs. “Aren’t you gonna tell your name?” 

“New.” 

“Nice. Where are you studying? Green or Blue?”

“Yellow.” Tipid na sagot ni New. nakahalata naman ata si Luke na wala siyang paki sa sinasabi nito kaya umalis na rin agad. 

  
  
  
  


Hindi rin nakatiis si New at tumayo para mag umihi. Nakakaihi naman kasi talaga ang alak. “Punyeta naman. Asan na ba sila Gun?” Nilabas niya ang phone niya para mag message ng biglang may bumunggo sakanya. 

  
  


Puta. Nalaglag ang phone niyang di pa niya tapos bayaran sa sahig. Galit na tumungo si New para tignan kung sinong kupal ang bumunggo sakanya. 

  
  


_ Punyeta, siya na naman?  _

  
  


“Hoy. Sinasadya mo ba ko bungguin? At lasing ka na naman?” Nakapamewang na sabi ni New. “Nabasag yung phone ko! Hindi ko pa nga tapos bayad!” Gigil na gigil na sabi niya. Mukang hindi naman masyado lasing si Silverio ngayon, ergh? Tipsy?

“Sorry. Didn't see you standing there.”

“Ang laki laki ko, hindi mo ko nakita?”

  
  


Tay smirks, “Really? You’re big?”

Namula naman si New. Ang rude na nga at ang bastos pa!

“Leche ka!” Akmang aalis na si Tay ng biglang hatakin siya pabalik ni New. “Bayaran mo phone ko, gago! Hindi ko pa nga tapos bayaran yan tapos babasagin mo. Leche.”

“You look familliar.” Sagot ni Tay. Tumaas lalo ang kilay ni New. Ang tanga niya, ngayon lang niya napansin. “Aren’t you the IG guy who returned my ID?” 

“Oo. Slow ka rin eh no?”

“Are you doing this because you like me?”

  
  


_ Ano daw?  _

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni New. Aba. Sinusubok talaga ng agila na to ang pasensya niya ha. Siguro kung nag sorry siya ng maayos ay baka palapgpasin na lang ni New ang nangyari pero hindi. Inakusahan pa siya na may crush siya sa Agila na yan. Punyeta talaga. Kung pwede lang ay sinuntok na niya to pero alam niya na kapag ginawa niya yon ay magkaka issue pa siya. 

Saka masyadong powerful ang pamilya ng ugok na to. Baka mawalan pa siya ng scholarship.

  
  


“Hindi kita type.” Simpleng sagot niya.

  
  


Tumawa naman ulit si Tay. 

  
  


“I am everyone’s type, babe.” Humakbang ito palapit kay New. Nilagay niya ang dalawang kamay niya sa sink na nasa likod nito, trapping New in his arms. 

“Well, I’m not  _ everyone _ , babe.” Out and proud si New pero hindi siya pumapatol kung kani-kanino lang. Lalo na kung ganito kagaspang ang ugali.

“We’ll see about that. Here’s my calling card. Just text me your details so I can pay for the phone.” Ngumisi ulit to kay New bago tuluyang umalis. Nakahinga naman ng malalim si New at napahawak sa dibdib. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Dahil ba sa alak? Or dahil kay Tay Silverio? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagod na nag-unat si New. Kakatapos lang ng essay niya sa history class. Napakapabibo kasi ng professor doon, hindi naman nagtuturo pero ang daming output na hinihingi. Pagod na hiniga niya ang ulo sa lamesa. “Ayaw ko na gago, gusto ko na lang din ata maging sugar baby, Gun.” Pagod na sabi niya sa kaibigan na hanggang ngayon ay nakatutok ang mata sa phone. “Sino ba yang katext mo?” 

Gulat na napatingin to sakanya. “Huh? Wala. Si Mama lang nagtatanong kung kumusta grades ko.” Siningkitan siya ng titig ni New pero nanatiling hindi nagbabago ang mukha nito. 

“Ikaw talaga yung galing sa sinungaling.” 

Tumawa si Gun at bumalik sa pagpo-phone. 

“Nakausap mo na ba yung nakabasag ng phone mo?” Tanong ni Gun. 

“Tanga ka? Paano ko kakausapin eh nabasag nga phone ko.” 

“Huh? Edi maki-text ka sakin? Ano ba yan, New. Parang di tropa, amp.” Sagot ni Gun na nakataas na naman ang kilay. Leche, paano hihiramin ang phone niya eh hindi nga niya mabitawan. “Sino ba kasi nakabasag?”

“Si Tay.” Tipid na sagot ni New pag-abot ni Gun sa phone niya.

  
  


“Na naman? Puta! Sinasabi ko sayo New, siya na talaga ang Tawan and only mo!” 

“Tawan?”

“Yeah! That’s his nickname sa court. He looks like a fucking sun kasi whenever he smiles pag nakakashoot siya. Ang pogi lang.” 

  
  
  


**To: Unknown Number**

  * Ako yung binasag mo yung phone. Pano mo babayaran phone ko? 



  
  


He immediately gets a reply. 

  
  


**From: Unknown Number**

  * Well, first. Tell me your name? 



  
  


**To:Unknown Number**

  * Di mo ba nakita sa Instagram ko? 



  
  


**From: Unknown Number**

  * Chill dude. I’m bad with names.



  
  


Napailing si New, sa pagkakaakalala niya ay nagpakilala na siya kay Tay noong nagkita sila noong binalik niya yung ID niya. Mukhang mabilis ata makalimot itong si Tay Silverio.

  
  


**To: Unknown Number**

  * My name is New.



**From:Unknown Number**

  * Okay New, how about I buy you a new phone instead?



  
  


**To: Unknown Number**

  * Gago ka ba? Mas gusto mo mas mahal?



  
  


**From: Unknown Number**

  * I don’t care abt the price lol



**From:Unknown Number**

  * Pwes, ako oo. 



  
  


**To:Unknown Number**

  * Fine. Let’s meet sa robinsons this Sunday. 1pm. Starbs. 



**From:Unknown Number**

  * Ok 



  
  
  
  
  
  


Isa sa mga ayaw ni New ay yung nale-late sa usapan. Para kasi sa kanya, kung anong napagdesisyunan niyong oras ay yun dapat ang sundin. Bakit pa kayo nag-usap kung pupunta ka lang kung anong oras mo gusto?

Inis na tumigin si New sa relo na nabili niya sa divisoria. Halos isang oras na siya nag-iintay kay Tay. Halos isang oras na din siya nakaupo sa starbucks na walang bininibili. Para kasi kay New, sobrang mahal ng starbuck para sa isang kape. Hindi rin ganoon ka-worth it ang lasa. Gustong gusto na niya umalis pero iniisip naman niya yung phone niya.

Hindi nagtagal ay dumating din si Tay Silverio. Wearing his branded clothes and shoes, he arrived with a fucking smile plastered on his face.

“Bro, what’s up?” Bati niya kay New.

“Mama mo, Bro.” Inis na tumayo si New. Ang daming oras na ang nasayang ni New kakaintay kay Tay. Mas mabuti pang bilisan na nila para maaga sila makapaghiwalay. Naramdaman naman niyang nakasunod sa kanya si Tay.

“Hey, do you think you should buy a new phone instead? That’s not even the latest one. I can get you the latest one of that brand or maybe Iphone?” Daldal ni Tay sa tabi niya. Hindi na lang siya pinansin ni New at tuloy tuloy na naglakad. 

“Ano ako? Sugar baby mo?” 

“Well, if you want to be, we can definitely arrange that.” Tay answers with a playful smile on his face. Iritang umirap naman si New. Si Tay Silverio na talaga ang epitome ng ayaw niya sa isang lalaki: Mayaman, Sobrang Gwapo, Gago at Playboy.

  
  


Pagkadating nila sa Repair Shop ay agad na inabot ni New ang phone niya para matignan ng repair man. Pagkatapos ng sampung minuto ay lumabas ito na parang kinakamot ang ulo niya. 

“Sir, sorry. Parang hindi na pwede to. Wasak na wasak sa loob eh. Saan niyo ba to nabasgak?” Napakamot si Kuya Boy ng ulo habang nakatingin samin. Mukha ngang wala nang pag-asa ang phone ni New. Tumingin siya ng masama sa kasama niya na patay malisya na parang walang narinig. 

“I told you, I’m getting you a new phone instead. It’s no use fixing something broken.” 

“Ayan ang hirap sainyo eh ang bilis niyo palitan pag di na gumagana.” Sabat naman ni New na inis na inis na rin. Di pa nga niya tapos bayaran yon tapos di na gumagana. 

“Hala Sir, galit na yung boyfriend niyo.” 

  
  


Tiningnan na lang ng masama ni New si Kuya Boy at saka hinablot ang phone niya. “As if papatulan ko yan.” Sagot niya sabay walk out. Narinig ni New ang pagtawa ni Tay sabay habol sakanya.

“Ang pikon mo.”

“Mama mo pikon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matapos ang matagal tagal na pilitan ay napilit din ni Tay na bumili na lang si New ng bagong phone. Hindi latest at second hand na Iphone ang kinuha nila. Maayos at maganda pa rin naman kahit second-hand. Sakto lang ito para kay New. Ayaw din niya magpabili ng bonggang phone. Ayaw niya magka-utang na loob kahit kasalanan din naman ni Tay kung bakit nabasag ang phone niya.

“Tara kain tayo, New.” 

Tumango si New at nagsimula palakad papuntang Jollibee. Gutom na siya at nagke-crave siya sa Jolly Spaghetti at Chicken Joy.

“Why there? I can treat you. Let’s eat somewhere else.” Hinila ni Tay si New pabalik pero sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni New. 

“Nagugutom na ako. Bat ba ang arte mo?!” 

  
  


In the end, they end up eating sa Jollibee. Si New ang nag order at si Tay naman ang nagbayad. Dapat ay si New ang magbabayad ng inorder nila pero nauna mag-abot ng bayad si Tay. Nginitian pa yung cashier,  _ Napakaplayboy talaga.  _

  
  


“Do you know that I don’t eat fastfood?” Tay says as he continues mixing his spaghetti. “It’s not because I’m maarte like you say, it’s because it’s not healthy.”

  
  


New rolls his eyes, hard. Someone like Tay has the privilege to pick being healthy over being hungry. Yes, there are healthier options than Fastfood restaurants but let’s accept the fact that, healthy food are somehow more expensive. In short, People like New doesnt have a choice. 

  
  


Eventually, Tay starts eating his food too. Inorderan lang siya ni New ng 2-pc chicken, spaghetti at coke. 

  
  


“Ano? Masarap?” Tanong ni New. Tay slowly nods which makes New smirks. Masarap naman talaga sa Jollibee. Fuck being healthy. “Alam mo Mr.Silverio, not everyone can afford eating at high class restaurants like you. Minsan nga, pag may okasyon lang nakakakain ang mga taong tulad ko sa Fastfood. Ganoon kahirap ang buhay sa Pilipinas.” 

  
  


Nanatiling nakatingin lang si Tay kay New. He looks like he’s contemplating what New just said. Well, good for him. 

  
  


“Do you hate money?” Tay asks. Bakas sa mukha nito ang curiosity. 

“I don’t. Sino bang tanga na may ayaw sa pera?” Pinunasan ni New ang bibig ng tissue at kinuha ang bag niya para mag alcohol ng kamay. “I don’t hate money. Ang ayaw ko ay yung mga mayayaman na walang pakialam sa pag gastos nila dahil they are born with silver spoons on their mouths. Ganon na lang kabilis sa inyo bumili ng luho kahit pera naman ng mga magulang niyo yung ginagastos niyo.” 

“Not everyone is like that.” Tay answers with a serious look on his face. “You don’t know my struggles.”

  
  


“You don’t know ours as well.” 

  
  


They continued eating in silence. When they are both finished, New stands up at sumunod naman si Tay. They walked in silence until they reached the entrance of the mall. Tumungo lang si New kay Tay at umalis na. Both of them are from different worlds. Hindi na siya nagtataka na hindi sila magkakasundo. 

“Okay lang. Hindi naman na kami magkikita.” Bulong ni New sa sarili bago mag-simulang maglakad pauwi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ang problema kay New ay sa tuwing may sasabihin siya eh bigla na lang najijinx. Katulad na lang ngayon. Kasalukuyan siyang nakaupo sa bleachers ng MOA Arena katabi sila Kris at Gun. Lahat sila ay naka-yellow shirts para ipakita ang suporta sa basketball team ng school nila. Inimbitahan kasi sila ni Bright na manuod ng game nila, at bilang kaibigan ni Bright ay hindi na nakatanggi si New. 

  
  


Kahit yung kalaban nila ay Ateneo. 

  
  


“Go USTe! Go USTe!” Sigaw ng mga tao. Nakikisigaw din si New tuwing nakakascore ang team nila. Sobrang ingay, lahat ay excited at chinicheer ang kanya-kanyang favorite players.

  
  


Napako naman ang tingin ni New kay Tay.

Tay is wearing jersey number 19. New thinks Tay looks amazing in blue. He looks serious but there’s still a playful grin on his face, as if he’s enjoying every moment on the court. New watches as Tay suddenly steals the ball from the opposing team and scores! The whole arena shouts in cheer, even some UST students cheer for him. He is undeniably full of charm when he's playing basketball.

“Ganda ng ngiti niya no?” Gun elbows New. Nakatingin pa rin ito sa court. “Tawan means Sun. That’s his nickname because his smile feels like a fucking sun, you know? Also, he's very hot headed minsan.” Gun cheers when one of the Ateneo Boys score. Lmao. Sino ba talaga pinunta niya dito?

“Bakit mo sinasabi sakin yan?” New looks at his friend. Gun and New seldom talks about serious topics. They both don’t like confrontations. 

“Wala lang, baka kasi you want to get to know the person first before judging him. Maybe there’s more to him than you know?” Gun explains. Still cheering for the opposing team. May crush ba siya don? New didn't ask. He’s not the person to pry about Gun’s lovelife.

But maybe he has a point. Maybe masyado niyang generalize ang mayayaman. Maybe Tay Silverio is more than his pocket. 

He looks at him Tay again, 

“Yeah.”  _ His smile looks like a fucking sun.  _

  
  
  
  
  


The next time they meet, New is overly excited for topping his finals. Although matalino si New, mas madaming mas magaling sakanya. Kaya noong inanounced na siya ang may pinakamataas na nakuhang grade ay hindi niya mapigilang maging proud. He worked hard for it, he should be happy because he deserved it. Everyone knows it too.

Naglalakad si New ng makita niya si Tay Silverio na nakatayo malapit sa gate. He’s wearing casual clothes with his airpods on his ears. He looks distracted. Mukhang may iniintay. New knows na hindi naman sila close enough para batiin ang atenista so he just passed by. 

And then 2 hours passed.

  
  


Sabi ni New ay dadaan siya sa library para isauli ang mga librong hiniram niya noong finals when he passed by Tay who looks like he didn't move an inch since New saw him. 2 hours ago.

“Hoy.” Hindi na napigilan tawagin si Tay.

“Bakit?” Tinanggal ni Tay ang airpods niya at tinago sa bulsa at lumapit siya kay New.

“Ano ginagawa mo jan? Kanina ka pa jan nakatayo.”

“Paano mo alam? Are youu watching me?” Tinaas pa ni Tay ang kilay niya. He kinda looks stressed. Mukhang di ata nakatulog ng maayos. Pero hindi naman sila close ni New para tanungin kung bakit ganon ang itsura niya.   
  


“Asa ka gago. Para ka lang kasing tanga. Sino ba hinihintay mo diyan?” Tanong ni New.

“Wala.”

“Huh? Okay.”

Akmang aalis na New ng bigla siyang hatakin ni Tay. “Let’s eat?”

New is not hungry. Kakain lang niya kanina kasama sila Gun at wala sa budget niyang kumain ulit. But Tay Silverio looks like he needs company. 

At kahit gaano pa ka-ayaw ni New kay Tay, hindi kaya ng konsensya niyang iwan to mag-isa. “San?” 

“Anywhere you want? We can go to a buffet.” Tay suggested which made New immediately frown. Kakain lang sa buffet pa? Isang libo para sa isang meal per head? No thanks.

“No. You want me to decide? Tara.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinala ni New si Tay sa paborito niyang Tapsihan. Tay wanted to drive but New insisted on walking instead. Hindi naman ganoon kalayo yung pupuntahan nila, lagi dito kumakain silang magkakaibigan. He doubts that Tay ever ate in a place like this.

One of the reasons kaya dito niya siya dinala.

“I can pay naman , why did you have to bring me… here?” Tay says in a careful tone. Ayaw niya ma-offend na naman si New just like what happened noong nasa Jollibee sila.

  
  


“Huy wag kang judger, masarap dito. Kanina pa ko nagke-crave sa tapa.” New isn’t hungry pero hindi naman niya pwede sabihin na kaya lang siya sumama dahil naaawa siya sa mukha ni Tay kanina. Tay nodded and handed him a 1000 bill. “Gago walang panukli si Manang jan. Ang aga aga pa eh. Ako na lang muna mag bayad.”

Wala sa budget ni New na kumain ulit pero may savings pa naman siya. Hindi naman makakasama na ilibre niya ng isang beses tong kasama niya. Isipin na lang ay gumagawa siya ng good credit para mapunta sa langit. 

Tama. He’s with Tay because he’s doing a good deed. Nothing more.

They ate in silence. New realizes that Tay looks different. Kapag nasa court siya at ngayon. When in front of other people, Tay looks like sunshine. Happy & Always smiling. But right now, Tay looks just… him. He’s kinda scowling when he sees the food but when he tastes it, he looks excited. Like a puppy.

  
  


“Alam mo ikaw, ang hilig mo gumastos agad na di pinagiisipan. Lunch lang pero gusto mo buffet? Birthday mo ba?” Napakunot ang kilay ni Tay sa tanong ni New.

  
  


“Huh? No. Why would I only eat at a buffet lang if it's my birthday?”

Isang malaking buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni New. “Ayan ang problema sa inyong mayayaman, you like to spend your parents’ money sa mga bagay na hindi naman importante. Food is food, basta may pang laman sa tiyan. Kung may okasyon sige gumastos ka ng konti pero huwag sobra sobra.” Ayaw niya pangaralan ni Tay lalo naman at hindi sila close pero he can’t help but worry (slightly) for him.

Napangiti lang naman yung kausap niya, “You sound like a mother.”

“You sound like a spoiled brat.” New answers.

Tahimik na sila kumain. Naubos ni Tay yung pagkain niya. New thought that Tay wouldn’t like it, kasi nga fifty pesos lang yon pero his face says otherwise. He looks satisfied. “Tapos ka na? Gusto mo pa ba? Sarap no?”

Ngising tanong ni New.

“Yeah, masarap. Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you back?”

“Siguro sanay ka na ikaw nanlilibre no?”

Tumango lang si Tay. 

“Tara na.” Tumayo na si New at aalis ng biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan. Sanay na si New dito kaya lagi siya may dalang payong. Napatingin siya sa kasama niya na mukhang namomoblema na. 

“Let’s just book grab.” Nilabas ni Tay ang phone niya at mukhang may balak na nga mag book. Napabuntong hininga naman si New, he asks himself,  _ ganito ba talaga pag laking mayaman? _

“Pabalik ng UST? Siraulo ka ba? Eh ang lapit lapit lang. Halika mag-share na tayo.” Nilabas niya ang payong niya at hinila palapit ang balikat ni Tay para magkasya sila. Ang laki nila pareho para sa medium sized na payong.

Nagsimulang maglakad silang dalawa ng biglang hatakin ni Tay ang payong kay New. Siya ang humawak dito para mas magkasya silang dalawa. Humawak din ang kaliwa niyang kamay sa baywang ni New.

“Hoy, kamay mo.” Sabi ni New na halos di marinig ni Tay dahil sa lakas ng ulan. Kaya nilapit niya ang tenga niya sa bibig neto. 

“Ano?” Tay answers while still holding New. Mas lalo pang humigpit ang hawak niya noong nagkalad sila patawid ng kalsada. Isang kanto na lang at makakabalik na sila sa UST. 

“Wala!” Mukha namang wala lang kay Tay kaya hindi na siya sumagot pa. Ano pa nga ba sasabihin niya? Na hindi siya sanay na may ganito kalapit sakanya? Na ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya? Baka maweirdohan lang sakanya si Tay. "Bilisan natin."

  
  
  
  
  


From: Tay Silverio ADMU

_ Thank you for the umbrella, New. I’m home already :) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. pangalawa. ikaw at ako, magkabilang mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindi naman feelingero si New pero kasi bakit parang ang daming time ni Tay bumiyahe from Katipunan to Dapitan. What does he want from New?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update SKSKSK I'm sorry? bawl ako next time :) no beta so IM SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS I MISSED.
> 
> comment down below which thai bl couple u want me to do next for this series :)

Hindi alam ni New ang dahilan pero simula nang pagdating niya sa table nila ay nakatitig na sakanya si Gun.Nakapalungbaba ito habang hawak hawak ang milk tea sa kabila niyang kamay. Kasalukuyang nakatambay sila ngayon Beato habang nag-iintay ng susunod nila na klase. 

  
  


“May isa jan di nagkukwento. Lagi niya na pala katext yung taga Katipunan.” Pinangsikitan niya ng mata si New, “Akala mo hindi tropa. Mamaya niyan pag umattend ka UAAP, naka-blue ka na ha.” Naka-taas ang kilay nito at may nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. Halatang gusto alaskahin si New.

  
  


"Huh?" Alam ni New ang rason kung bakit siya inaasar ni Gun pero minabuti na lang niya magtanga-tangahan. Ayaw nga niya ma-hot seat. Lalo na't wala naman siyang dapat sagutin. Magkaibigan lang naman sila ni Tay. 

Si Tay Silverio na naging libangan na ata bwisitin si New.

  
  


"Huhmburger, ang gusto ko kainin mamayang lunch pero hindi yun ang gusto ko malaman. Kanina ka pa nagtetext jan. Si Silverio yan no?"

  
  


Kumbaga pagdating ata kay New ay mag sixth sense itong kaibigan niya kaya hindi na tinangka ni New na magsinungaling. Suminghap si New saka binaling at ang atensyon sa phone niya. “Tanga. Isasaoli kasi niya yung payong ko.”

  
  


“Payong?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Gun.

  
  


Tumango lang si New, "Oo, nanghiram siya noong last time na pumunta siya sa UST." Naalala na naman niya kung paano sila nagturuan kung sinong gagamit ng payong. Sa huli ay nanalo siya at iniwang nag-iisa si Tay hawak hawak ang payong niya sa tapat ng Main Gate. 

  
  


“Luh pero pag ako galit na galit ka muna bago mo ko pahiramin.” Pagtataray na sabi ni Gun kay New na umirap lang din. Totoo naman kasi na hindi niya pinapahiram si Gun ng payong. Lagi kasi niyang nawawala kung saan saan.

  
  


“Tanga. Ilang beses mo na kasi nawala.”

  
  
  


“Oh? Kakilala mo lang pero mas may tiwala ka na sakanya?”

  
  
  


Sasagot pa sana si New nang biglang nag vibrate ang phone na hawak-hawak niya. . 

  
  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

sup, what are u doing lol

  
  
  


**To: ADMU Tay Silverio**

bakit

  
  
  


Ibubulsa sana ulit ni New ang phone niya ng bigla itong mag vibrate. For someone who's studying Engineering, Tay Silverio has so much time in his hands. 

  
  
  
  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

just answer

  
  
  
  
  


New can totally imagine Tay typing his reply, probably frustrated because New doesn't reply in an instant like him. He has this weird thing he does with his eyebrows when he's frustrated. Plus ang bilis niya mapikon, parang bata.  _ Observation lang ni New. _

  
  
  
  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

tagal 

  
  
  


**To: ADMU Tay Silverio**

wala, tambay lang. break time namin. 

  
  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

im outside, let’s eat

  
  
  
  


"Oh bakit naka-nganga ka jan? Sino ba yang katext mo na naman? Dati rati tamad na tamad ka magpaload." Busisi ni Gun sa kaibigan na mukhang tangang naka tanghod lang sa phone niya. Halatang hindi alam kung anong isasagot sa kausap niya. Kukunin sana ni Gun ang phone ng kaibigan para tignan ng biglang ilayo ito ni New. 

  
  
  


Hindi naman pinansin ni New ang komento ng kaibigan. Nagulat siya sa biglang pag aaya ni Tay. Paano siya nakapunta dito at Bakit? Agad agad nag-tipa si New ng irereply. Tatlong sunod sunod na text ang pinadala niya, buti na lang at naka-unli siya ngayon.

  
  
  


**To: ADMU Tay Silverio**

?????? 

  
  


wala kang pasok?

nagsasayang ka ng tuition

  
  
  
  
  


Wala pang sampung segundo ay nagreply na ulit to.

  
  
  
  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

im on full scholarship bc of b-ball

plus break naman namin

sungit mo :(

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Sungit mo :( _

  
  
  


Hindi alam ni New pero isang ngiti ang hindi niya napigilang sumilay sa kanyang labi. Probably because he's used to Tay talking to him in Englsh, that's why he finds him "cute" whenever he talks in Filipino.

  
  


Still, Katipunan and Dapitan are eleven kilometers away from each other and given the current situation of traffic in the Philippines, it probably took him time to reach UST. Hindi si New yung tipong feelingero pero hindi rin naman siya manhid sa ganitong mga bagay. 

  
  


What does Tay want with him? 

  
  
  


**To: ADMU Tay Silverio**

edi nagsayang ka ng gas! layo layo ng katipunan sa dapitan

  
  
  
  
  


New can almost hear Krist’s voice in his head ranting about how much he pays for his gas to travel to Katipunan to Dapitan just to see his fubu. Araw araw niyang inuulit ulit how stressful it was for him to be kilometers apart from his guy. He even joked about leaving UST for ADMU para lang hindi na siya ma-stress.

  
  


And then, there’s Tay Silverio who’s out of the blue (well, he’s from Ateneo) asking him to eat. Just because he’s on a break.

  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

mas lalo to masasayang if u won't eat with me 

  
  


Agad na nagtipa na ng irereply si New ng bigla niyang mabasa ang kasunod na text galing kay Tay. Guilt tripping him? Ha. Tay has really has his way to make New agree with him. 

  
  
  


**From: ADMU Tay Silverio**

im here bc of u

so, it'll be half ur fault din?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paglabas ni New ay agad niyang nakita si Tay na naka-upo sa bench, hawak nito ang phone nito na tila ay nagsasalamin at inaayos ang kanyang buhok. Nang matanaw niya si New na paparating ay agad itong tumayo. Naka-jersey at shorts lang ito kaya naman napapatingin ang ibang estudyante. Agad namang lumapit si New para hatakin paalis sa tingin ng tao si Tay. 

  
  
  


“Ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong niya noong nakalabas na sila ng UST. Wala na gaano tao dahil halos lahat ay may klase. Pag harap niya kay Tay ay doon lang niya napansin na hawak hawak pa rin pala niya ang kamay nito.

  
  


Tila nag-init ang mukha ni New at agad na binitawan ang kamay ni Tay, “So, Bakit ka nga andito?”

  
  


Ngumiti lang ito at tinuro ang tiyan niya. 

  
  
  


“Kain nga tayo.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinala ni New si Tay sa may P. Noval. Actually, akala niya ay aayain siya nito kumain sa mamahaling restaurant na naman pero ang sabi ni Tay ay gusto daw niya kumain ng mga kadalasang kinakain ni New. 

  
  
  


"We should try eating that orange ball thing? The one you posted in your story." Napatungo naman si New. Kumain kasi siya kasama sila Bright noong nakaraan ng street food bilang celebration sa pagka-panalo ng team nila sa isang practice match. Nagoyo si Bright manlibre ni Gun. "Are you friends with that guy in your story?"

  
  


"Sino?", Napakunot ang noo ni New. Malamang friends sila kung inistory ito ni New. Nakarating na sila paboritong tindero ni New, si Kuya Tito. New immediately get two sticks for him and Tay so they choose their kwek-kwek and let Kuya Tito fry it again. "Kuya, bente pesos nga pong kwek-kwek. Ikaw ano sayo?" Siniko ni New ang katabi na halatang nagulat sa kakainin nila. 

Natawa naman si New sa itchura ni Tay, bakas sa mukha nito ang pagsisisi na pumayag siya na kumain nito. “Gusto mo bang iba na lang?” New asked. 

Tay shook his head and smiled a little. "UST's ball captain." Sagot ni Tay. "Ugh, Kuya? That orange ball po, twenty pesos." Natawa naman si Kuya Tito sa order ni Tay. 

  
  
  


"Kwek-kwek tawag jan iho. " Sabi nito kay Tay na namula ang mukha dahil ang daming napatingin sakanya. May iba pa ngang sinubukan kuhaan siya ng litrato kung hindi sila sinamaan ng tingin ni New. Nakalimutan ni New na sikat nga pala ito dahil sa siya ang captain ng Basketball Team ng Ateneo. 

"Mukhang mayaman ata itong kasama mo ngayon ah. Asan sila pogi?" Pag-uusisa ni Kuya Tito. Madalas kasi na sila Bright at Gun kasama niya kumain dito. 

  
  
  


"May practice po." 

  
  


"Sabagay, mas bagay naman kayo nitong kasama mo." Inabot na sakanila ang order nila at nagbayad na si Tay ng isang daan. Sabi pa niya ay keep the change na daw. Ngiting ngiti ito na humarap kay New na ngayon ay mukha na sigurong kamatis sa pula ng kanyang mukha. 

“Kuya, hindi---” Magpapaliwanag dapat si New ng hilahin na siya ni Tay.

"Let's go na." Tay said while dragging a still blushing New alongside with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bumalik sila sa UST pagkatapos nila bumili ng pagkain. Bumili din sila ng scramble na favorite ni New, which is according to Tay ay isang mini Strawberry Bingsu, "Kala ko ba break mo lang, eh mag isang oras ka na dito?" 

  
  
  


New started eating his kwek-kwek. He liked street food ever since he was a kid. Isa ito kasi sa mga pagkaing pantawid gutom niya lalo na’t pag kapos sa budget. Masarap na, Mura pa. Although guaranteed na hindi lahat ay hindi ganoon kalinis ang pagkakaluto, eh wala namang choice si New. It’s either magutom ka or magtiis ka. It has always been like this for people like him. 

  
  


But New is thankful that he is privileged enough to study college and eat three times a day. He has a roof above his head and he’s wearing decent clothes. He’s not born rich but he’s blessed with an opportunity to change his fate. 

  
  


Not all people have an opportunity like him. New believed that if you have a way of helping people you should. Especially those who are blessed more than others.

  
  


But it’s different for people like Tay who has been fed by a silver spoon all his life. They have the luxury to close their eyes from the situation of the people who dont concern them. Dahil hindi naman nila nararanasan, why should they care? New hated those people the most.

  
  
  


He looked at Tay who’s munching his kwek-kwek. He travelled all the way from Katipunan just to eat street food, how privileged can he get? People like Tay don't stay up late thinking about their future because their parents already planned everything for them. They don’t have to worry about their finances because they have an abundance of money. They could go party and drink just to have fun---they don’t have tto worry about anything in life. 

  
  


"Actually, I got in a fight with my Dad. "

  
  


That stopped New, "Huh? Why?"

  
  


New realized that Tay already finished his food. He set them trash aside, and began drinking his strawberry bingsu. 

  
  


Tay chuckled, "He wanted me to quit basketball and take over our business instead. I'm in my third year already, does he think it's easy? He said I should just focus on our business and let him do the work. So I can pass without going to school." 

  
  


New has never been good at advising people so he just let him talk. "It's frustrating. Yes, we have money. But kids like me with parents like my dad? We don't have the freedom to do whatever we want to do."

  
  


New realized that Tay almost looked shaken up, like he’s too frurstrated. “Basketball is one of the things that can relieve me from stress. It feels like I have a different persona when I am Silver Eagle, not Tay James Silverio of Silverio Group.”

  
  


New is speechless. He can almost hear Gun saying  _ “Ikaw kasi! Napaka-judger mo! Tignan mo, mukha namang mabait yang si Silverio. Give him a chance to introduce himself to you. Hindi yung nagawa ka na agad ng persona niya sa utak mo.”  _ Maybe Gun is right. Maybe New should’ve tried harder to get to know him before judging Tay. 

.

"I'm sorry."

  
  


New felt like he needed to say that. Not because he felt guilty but because he knew he was wrong for judging Tay before knowing him and his struggles.

  
  


"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault." Tay smiled. And maybe it’s because they are sitting infront outside, and the sun is shining brightly behind Tay. It was something straight out of a movie. New believes that tthis should’ve been captured by a camera. 

  
  


New met Tay two weeks ago. A little too short to say that they are friends, but New felt he owed Tay an apology for thinking like he doens’t have his own problems. "I judged you without knowing your story. For that, I'm sorry." New smiled, and Tay mirrored the same smile before standing up to stretch his long limbs. 

  
  


"I feel better." Sabi ni Tay while looking at the sun. New is staring too. Not at the sun itself but at Mister Sun himself, Tay Tawan. “I was right when I chose to travel here rather than to go with Jumps and make inom.”

  
  


"Bakit? Dahil sa kwek kwek ba or dahil sa kasama mo" Dinagdag lang ni New yung dulo as a joke. He doesn’t know why but there’s something addicting with hearing Tay’s laugh. He felt relieved to see him being carefree again.

  
  
  


Tay let out a small laugh before staring back to New, "Pareho." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gun, punyeta naman. Isang oras na tayo dito, hindi ka pa rin nakakapili. Para namang jowa mo yung may birthday?” Iritang sabi ni Krist. Nakaupo lang si New sa kama niya at walang pakialam sa pag-uusap ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. They are going to Singto’s birthday, Krist’s fubu turned walang-label na feeling jowa. 

  
  


“Akala mo naman kayo lang dalawa ang may love life. Maghahanap ako sa party na yon!” Gun irritably said as he tried his eight outfit. “Saka sabi mo, Andon friends ni Singto? Baka naman may pogi na mayaman don.”

“Meron, bes! Si Tay, gusto mo?” Pang-aasar na sabi ni Krist. 

  
  


“Yuck, Di ako pinalaki ni Mama na sulutera. Saka duh? Hindi mo ba alam na halos araw araw na magkasama yang si Tay at si New.” Gun finally chose an outfit. He looked like he’s ready to get laid, New just ignored his two friends and focused on his game. Sanay naman na siya ma-asar ng dalawa, and hindi rin naman siya pikon because he knew that him and Tay are just friends. 

  
  


Tay has been going to UST lately to ask New to eat with him. Kahit lunch eh sumasabay siya kumain kay New, minsan ay dinadalan rin niya to pagkain pag merienda. He said na hindi naman siya busy because he finished all his requirements kaya hinahayaan na lang siya ni New. 

  
  
  


Sabi ng mga malisosyo niyang kaibigan eh baka daw pinopormahan siya but when they are together, Tay is just Tay. He keeps on blaberring about random trivias about the food they eat. Sometimes about the videos and documentaries he watched or the movies that interested him. New realized na sobrang daldal pala niya, he doesn’t stop talking especially when he’s excited. 

  
  


It was the same for New. At first, he was scared about opening up to Tay about his thoughts but Tay made it easy for New to talk about himself too. They can spend an entire night texting about random animals or life philosophy. Opposite to New’s first impression of Tay, Tay is actually too easy to please. 

  
  


They live in two different worlds but New found himself enjoying Tay’s company. 

  
  
  


Are they friends? New still doesnt know but what he knew is Tay Silverio isn't as bad as what he thinks. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pag pasok pa lang nila New sa bahay ni Singto ay alak agad ang nakita nila. Isang hilera na puno ibat ibang klase ng alak ang nakalatag. Sa kabila naman ay may mga pagkain. Meron ding lamesa para sa beer pong at billiards. 

  
  


Anak ng isang pulitiko si Singto, kaya alam naman nila na mayaman ito pero hindi pa rin nila lubos akalain ni New ganito kalaking party ang pupuntahan nila. Hindi naman kasi siya sanay sumama sa mga ganito. Palagi ay si Gun lang ang napipilit bitbitin ni Krist.

  
  


Agad na sinalubong ni Singto ang magkakaibigan pagkapasok nito at hinatid sa hilera ng drinks at pagkain, pagkatapos ay bigla na rin nawala ang dalawa. Malamang ay iikot sila bilang host at feeling jowa ng host. Iginala ni New ang mga mata niya para tignan kung sino ang mga kakilala niya sa party na to, halos lahat kasi ay puro taga ibang school.

  
  


Almost all people invited are wearing branded clothes, they all looked rich and comfortable in life. New sighed, here is him again, generalizing people because of their appearances.

  
  


New shook his head and elbowed Gun who’s currently busy texting some. Hay nako, sabagay, party naman ito. Kakain na lang si New. Eat the fucking rich, baby. “Gun, kuha tayo---” 

  
  


“Hey.” 

  
  


New is almost startled when Tay suddenly appeared beside him holding a red cup. He looked handsome in his black button up long sleeves and grey pants. New noticed that Tay styled his hair, and he’s even wearing a necklace. “Oh? Tay?”, New said as if he wasn’t even shocked to see him.

  
  


“New, I didn't know you’re friends with Sing?” Tay said excitedly. 

  
  


“Hindi. Yung kaibigan namin yung “friend” niya.” Gun answered for New. He has a teasing smile on his face. Mukhang aasarin na naman niya si New mamaya

  
  


“Oh I see.” Napatingin si Tay kay Gun, he even squinted his eyes and pointed his finger to him “Wait you look familiar.” 

  
  


“Well, Is that a pick-up line? I’m sorry but I don’t flirt with my friend’s fling eh.” Arteng sabi ni Gun sabay alis. He left Tay and New standing awkwardly beside each other.

“What?” Tay defensively asked New.

“Type mo ba si Gun?” 

“No???? I was just saying na he looks familiar.”

They were startled when Tay’s friend (Jumps or Jumpol tawag ni Tay sakanya, New remembered) suddenly appeared beside Tay. Inakbayan niya si Tay, halatang may tama na ng onti.

“HEY! There you are my friend, beer pong na! Bawal umatras, sabi mo G ka.” Off transffered his attention to New, “Ohhh! Hi there, Mister Thomasian. I didn't notice you’re with my Peng pala. You can play with us! Come on.”

New seldom join parties, especially games. But here’s already here. Ano pa ba makakasama if he will try, diba? “Ano ba lalaruin?”

“Beer Pong!” Off excitedly yells as he drags both of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They lost. 

  
  


Well, Off decided to play two vs. two with Tay and New being a pair. Tay is good in beer pong because he’s a basketball player, it’s easy for him to shoot the ball to the cups. But New isn’t. They lost because Off and Gun (who suddenly appeared and volunteered to be Off’s partner) are both pros in beer pong. And the result? Tay lost his BMW to Off, which doesn’t sit well with New. 

  
  


“Dapat iba na lang ginawa mong kapartner.” New said in a small voice. He felt guilty because he’s the reason why Tay lost his car. “Sabi ko naman sayo, hindi ako magaling tapos pinusta mo pa kotse mo.”

“You enjoyed it right? Besides, I have other cars at home. That one is old naman na. Don’t worry about it.” Ihahatid na niya si New dahil parehong MIA na ang kaibigan niya. He couldn’t contact Gun and Krist is probably busy getting laid somewhere. 

“Ang dali sabihin sayo kasi mayaman ka!” Maybe it’s because New is already tipsy because of the alcohol or maybe because he felt extra sensitive tonight, but he didn't expect that he would raise his voice to Tay. Buti na lang silang dalawa lang ang nasa kotse. 

They already arrived infront of New’s dorm. Tahimik lang sila pareho while New’s Spotify playlist is playing in the background. New looked at Tay who’s not looking at him. Should he say sorry for raising his voice? 

“New, Is it my fault I’m rich?” Tay is calm but his words silenced New. “Let’s make a deal, for a week, I will not use a car. Commute lang ako.” That caught New’s attention. 

“Ha”?

  
  


“If i survive, you’ll do me one favor”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please leave kudos and comments hehe they motivate me to write harder hahaha 
> 
> be my friend here @offgunhin :)


	3. pangatlo, kahit ganyan ka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal na nasa langit si Tay at hampaslupa lang si New.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta! sorry for late update, i was busy bc of vlive fanmeetings HAHAHAHHAHA thank u for reading :) next chapter will be angst na! :)

Mabilis na lumipas ang weekends ni New. Hindi niya namalayan na Lunes na pala ulit at kailangan na ulit niyang pumasok sa eskwelahan. Matapos ang nangyari noong nakaraang biyernes ay mas kumulit si Tay at halos oras oras tinitext si New kapag nakakalimutan nito mag reply. 

Clingy, amp.

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

New? what’s my name sa phone mo? 

  
  


Napakamot naman ng ulo si New. Buong weekend na sila magkausap pero hindi nauubusan ng topics si Tay, ultimo kung anong klaseng hayop si New in his next lifetime ay naging topic na nila. Sabi ni Tay ay bagay daw kay New maging Polar Bear. He is so random and New finds it adorable.

  
  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Edi pangalan mo, duh.

  
  
  


Tay is like a breathe of different air for New. Sanay kasi siya na sukuan agad ng mga kausap niya sa phone. Hindi kasi siya pala-load or text. Kapag kailangan lang talaga saka siya nagpapaload, o kaya naman kung maglalaro siya ng Mobile Legends (at walang wifi sa dorm).

  
  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Yun lang? :(

  
  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Plus school mo 

  
  


Tumawa naman si New ng biglang tumunog ang phone niya.

  
  


**Tay Silverio Calling…**

  
  
  


“Hello?” Sagot ni New, mahina lang ang boses niya dahil nasa library siya ngayon para gumawa ng plates niya. Mas mabuting mas maaga niya gawin para hindi siya mangarag next week pag nag-sabay sabay ang mga dapat ipapasa niya.

  
  
  


“What are you doing? Why is your voice so mahina?”

  
  
  


“Eh kasi Mister Silverio, hindi lahat ng estudyante ay katulad mong madaming time. Gumagawa ako requirements ngayon.”

  
  


Sinuot ni New ang earphones niya para makausap siya si Tay kahit may ginagawa siya saka para hindi rin mahalata ng librarian na may kausap siya sa telepono. Mukhang wala na naman kasi ito sa mood, ultimo pag ubo ata ay bawal.

  
  


“I have requirements din noh! I’m actually studying for calculus right now.” 

New doubts that. Why would he have time to text and disturb New if he’s studying? New knows that Tay is smart. Krist filled that in for him, kinuwento daw ni Singto sa kanya. If Tay is not a basketball player, he’d be dean’s lister.

  
  


“Okay. Edi mag-aral ka na.” Tay laughs. “Tay, may ginagawa ako. Maya ka na makulit please.”

  
  


“Okay po, Hin.” Hin? New stops what he’s doing. The last time he checked, Tay knows his full name. Who the hell is Hin?

  
  


“Hoy. Sinong---” Pinatay ni Tay ang tawag.

  
  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Ikaw. You are Hin to me. It means rock.

  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Like your heart, literally a rock hahahaha

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hapon na ng naalala ni New na may usapan nga pala sila ni Tay tungkol sa pagko-commute. Hindi naman niya alam paano ito imemessage pagkatapos ng text nito noong umaga. Parang tanga kasi, hindi alam ni New paano rereplyan ito. What does Tay mean with that? Is it safe for New to assume that Tay is interested in him?

  
  
  
  


“Oh, bat ang lalim ng hininga mo jan?” Biglang dumating si Gun ng walang pasabi kaya napahawak si New sa dibdib niya. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Gun sa panggugulat sakanya. Ang lalim ng iniisip niya tapos bigla siyang gugulatin?

  
  
  


“Gago ka. Tangina mo, liit mo kaya hindi kita naramdaman.” Pataray na sabi ni New sa kaibigan na tumawa lang sa itchura niyang gulat na gulat.

  
  


“Tangina mo din. So bakit ka nga malungkot? Ghinost ka na ba?” 

  
  
  


Ghost? Si Tay? Eh kulang na nga lang mag apply na siya ng NDDMRC pag may bagyo sa updates kay New oras oras eh. Umiling si New saka bumusangot, tama bang sabihin niya kay Gun? Never naman kasi sila nag usap about sa lovelife. Hindi dahil ayaw niya, kung di wala lang talaga siyang makukwento. 

  
  
  


“Hindi. Hindi naman thomasian yon.”

  
  
  


Tumawa lang si Gun sa sinabi ni New. Branding na talaga ng mga Thomasian maging ghoster, kaya nga sinasabi nila Gun kay New na hindi siya tunay na Thomasian. Wala pa kasi siyang nalandi or naghost ever.

  
  
  


“So? Ikaw ang nag ghost? Ganda mo naman.” Wala naman masama kung magkwento siya kay Gun. Saka madami nang experiences si Gun sa ganitong bagay, baka sakali makatulong siya kay New. 

  
  


“Hindi. Kasi si Tay, may binigay na pet name sakin.” 

  
  
  


Kitang kita ni New kung paano lumaki ang mata ni Gun sa sinabi niya. Halos mabuga pa nito ang iniinom niyang milk tea.

  
  
  


“Gago? Ano? Baby? Honey? Love? Sweety? Sweetheart?” 

  
  
  


Sunod sunod na banat ni Gun na ultimo kabisado ang lahat ng lovers’ pet names sa buong mundo. Teka nga, bakit ba lover? Eh hindi naman sila lover. 

  
  
  


“Hindi. Hin lang.” 

  
  
  


“Huh? Hin?”

  
  
  


“Oo.”

  
  


Natahimik ang dalawa na parang may mali sa sinabi ni New. Nakatitig lang si Gun kay New na parang nagiintay ng explanation sa sinabi niya.

  
  


“Kasi it means rock daw parang yung puso ko.”

  
  


“Taray mo naman New, pusong bato ka pala. Hindi ako nainform.” 

  
  


“Tanga mo, seryoso kasi. Hindi ko alam kung ano irereply ko sakanya. Ayoko naman mag assume pero ano ibig sabihin niya dun, Gun?” 

  
  


Tumahimik naman si Gun saka kinuha ang phone niya. 

  
  


“Teka nga, search natin kung Hin ba talaga ay rock. Baka naman baby meaning niyan. Parang tanga naman tong si Silverio, dami daming pet name jan. Hin amputa. Hin para saan? Hindot?” 

  
  


Pumindot pindot pa ito ilang minuto bago tumingin ulit kay New.

  
  


“Bes, ang akin lang, number one rule pag wala pang umaamin ay huwag ka mag-a-assume. Kahit gaano pa kadaming motibo ibigay niya, unless sinabi niya, huwag kang aasa.”

  
  


Tama naman si Gun. Bakit ba siya mag-a-assume unless sinabi ni Tay? Baka naman kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin niya dito. Baka talagang kakaiba lang talaga si New sa lifestyle ni Tay kaya natutuwa ito. Like New, Maybe Tay is looking for a new breath of air. Tama si Gun. He shouldn’t assume anything unless Tay says something.

  
  
  
  


New immediately unlocks his phone and types his reply to Tay.

  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Ewan ko sayo. Nakauwi ka na?

  
  
  
  


Nakapag ayos na si New at matutulog na sana siya ng icheck niya ang phone niya kung nagreply na ba si Tay. Base kasi sa Instagram Story ni Off ay may practice pa rin sila lalo na’t mahigpit ang susunod na makakalaban nila sa susunod na game ng UAAP.

  
  


Hindi naman clingy si New as a person pero medyo nasanay na siya na mabilis magreply si Tay sa mga text niya. 

  
  


Kaya tama talaga si Gun eh. Number one rule, huwag aasa. Second rule, Bawal masanay. Pangatlo, huwag ikaw ang unang aamin. According to Master Gun, New is a newbie to all of this so he needs to guard his heart well.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A/N: The next part will be written in text messages.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

u forgot na no? But yeah, u didn't have to remind me. Nag commute me to school today :P

  
  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

hindi no, tinitest ko lang kung marunong ka tumupad sa usapan 

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Whatever u say hin :P pero yes i did commute, it was mahirap and hassle but i’m home na. 

  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

oh? 

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Yeah, hirap pala mag book ng grab pag rush hour hehe

  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

COMMUTE BA YON? EH GRAB YON EH 

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

but :( u never :( said :( i cant :( use grab :(

  
  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Duh? Commute nga eh? Jeepney? MRT/LRT? Alam mo naman yun diba. 

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

:( hin naman eh 

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Don’t hin me, Tay Silverio. Pahatid ka sa tropa mo tomorrow sa UST, turuan kita mag commute. Holiday naman. Wala kang pasok.

  
  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

yieeee u miss me noh, i have morning practice so let’s meet at lunch hehe let’s eat tapa! 

  
  


**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

Okay. See u

  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

See u tomorrow, Hin :) 

  
  
  


Halos maputol na leeg ni New kakalingon kung dumating na ba si Tay. Ang usapan kasi nila ay alas dose pero mag aalas dos na ay wala pa rin si Tay. Nakailang missed calls at texts na rin ito ay hindi pa rin nagrereply. Sinubukan niya ulit tinawagan si Tay pero noong nasagot na niya ito ay nakita na din New ang basktebolistang naglalakad papunta sa meeting place nila.

  
  
  
  


Naka white shirt at black basketball shorts lang ito. Nakasukbit sa balikat niya ang Ateneo Gym Bag niya. Nakabusangot ito at bakas sa mukha niya ang pawis.

  
  
  
  


“Tay!” Sigaw ni New sabay kaway para makita siya agad ni Tay. Noong nakalapit ito kay New ay agad niyang inabot ang tumbler niya na puno ng tubig. Agad itong tinaggap ni Tay na tila ba ay uhaw na uhaw. “Anong nangyari sayo? Bakit ka pawis?”

  
  
  
  
  


Initially, New wants to scold Tay for making him wait for almost two hours but after seeing his state, mas nangibabaw ang worry kaysa galit. What happened to him to end up like that?

  
  


“Off had a date so I had to commute.”

  
  


“Grab?”

  
  
  
  


“No. I rode LRT. Grabe? How do you survive that? Sobrang init and sikip. Like everyone is touching each other and it was so hot! I almost exchanged faces with my katabi kanina.” 

  
  
  
  


Tay continues to rant while New is busy wiping his sweat. Pawis na pawis kasi ito. Halatang hindi sanay mag commute. Holiday pero puno pa rin ang trains, not everyone is given a holiday off. Ganon naman talaga para sa mga maliit na manggagawa lang. Sayang yung double pay pag hindi ka nagtrabaho.

  
  
  
  


“And then this lady got mad at me for hitting her with my bag eh hindi ko naman sinasadya? It was so masikip. I said sorry naman because I’m nice to my elders. Pero sobrang nakaka bad vibes pa din.”

  
  
  


“Bakit hindi ka nag grab?” New asks when he’s done making sure Tay looks like himself again. Tay returns New’s water bottle after drinking almost all of it.

  
  
  
  


“Eh, I wanted to make you proud. I did it, Hin. I’m here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They ended up at P.Noval. Sarado yung paboritong tapishan nila ni New kaya naman dumirecho sila 24 Chicken. Halos hindi mapinta ang mukha ni Tay ng sabihin ni New na mag chicken wings na lang sila. Sabi pa niya ay namimiss na daw talaga niya tapsi na kinain nila noon. Nawala lang simangot nito ng sinabi ni New na doon sila kakain sa dorm nito. 

  
  


Pag dating doon ay agad na inusisa ni Tay lahat ng parte ng apartment nila ni Gun. Kahit alam ni New na walang wala ito sa laki ng kwarto ni Tay. Baka nga yung laki ng dorm ni New ay kasing laki lang ng banyo ni Tay. 

  
  
  
  


“Ano ba hinahanap mo jan? Kumain ka na?” Aya ni New. Tumabi naman ito sakanya sa maliit na sofa nila at kumuha ng isang pirasong chicken gamit ang chopsticks. 

  
  
  


“You know, I don’t usually eat stuff like this because it’s not healthy.” 

  
  
  


Agad namang umirap si New. Laging sinasabi ito ni Tay everytime na kakain sila sa mga cheap na kainan. Lagi rin namang nagugustuhan ni Tay ang kinakain nila. Mas malakas pa nga ito kumain kay New dahil nga mas lagi siyang pagod, dahil sa basketball.

  
  
  
  


“Nagugustuhan mo naman eh.” Sagot ni New. After almost two hours of worrying and waiting for Tay, gutom na gutom siya. Tinawanan lang siya ni Tay na parang may nakakaloko sa sinabi niya. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, nagugustuhan ko nga eh.” Sagot ni Tay na parang may iba pang meaning.

  
  
  


“Ha?” 

  
  


Ngumiti lang si Tay at ginulo ang buhok ni New, “Wala, Hin. Kain ka lang diyan.”

  
  


_ New, remember rule number one.  _ New tells himself as he tries not to read too much on what Tay said. Baka naman nga nag-aasume lang siya. Walang ganon, mars. Wag ganon. Don’t assume until may pinanghahawakan ka.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So ano? Anong nangyari sa commute chronicles niyo bes? Sinakyan mo na ba?” Sunod sunod na tanong ni Krist kay New. Nasa library sila para mag-review pero mas interesado pa ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa “nadedevelop” niyang love life. 

  
  
  


Nasamid naman sa huling tanong ni Krist kaya binatukan niya to at sinamaan ng tingin. Ang baboy, amputa.

  
  
  


“Gago. Wala nag-try lang kami mag jeep, tinuruan ko siya paano pumara saka mag abot ng bayad. Sobrang awkward nga lang kasi napapatingin lahat sakanya. May accent kasi sa pagsabi ng bayad po.” 

  
  
  


Naalala ni New kung paano napalingon lahat ng pasahero pag bayad ni Tay sa jeepney. Marahil ay hindi sila sanay makakita ng “mukhang” artista na nakasakay sa jeep. Muntik pa nga magbayad si Tay ng isang libo sa jeep, buti na lang ay nakita ni New kaya pinalitan niya ng bente. 

  
  
  


Tinuruan din niya si Tay kung saan siya pwede sumakay ng UV Express at Bus pabalik ng Ateneo, para hindi na siya makipagsiksikan sa LRT. Sabi naman ni Tay ay ayos lang, basta kasama niya si “Hin” ay kakayanin niya lahat. Sabi ni New ay hindi na siya mag-aassume tungkol sa kung ano mang meron sa kanila ni Tay pero wala naman masama kung kiligin siya sa mga banat niyang ganoon diba?

  
  


“Ang ganda naman pala ng friend natin, Gun. Taray lumalovelife ka na talaga, anak. Proud na proud sayo si Mama Krist mo!” Niyakap yakap pa siya ni Kris. Napasimangot si New, hindi naman kasi palayakap si Krist unless may problema ito. Mukhang nakaramdam si Gun kaya lumapit ito sa side nila at tumabi kay Krist.

  
  


“Oh, eh ano ba nangyari sainyo ng Singto mo after noong birthday niya?” Tanong ni Gun.

  
  


“Ayun. Nasabi ko naman sainyo na gusto ko na magka-label kami diba? So tinanong ko siya kung ano ba talaga kami.” 

  
  


Hindi naman maipagkakaila na may nararamdaman na si Krist sa fubu turned walang label jowa niya. Si Krist kasi yung tipong may pagka-flirt at never nagse-settle sa isa. Kaya naman noong nagka-feelings siya kay Singto ay halos siya na talaga ang humabol. 

  
  


“Sabi niya he’s not ready to commit daw pero he will think about it. Hindi na siya ulit nagparamdam. I think he’s ghosting me na.” Lumbay na kwento nito. “Thinking back to my life decisions, super tama talaga kayo na dapat hindi muna ako humingi ng label.”

  
  


“Red flag na kasi, Nagpaka-flag pole ka pa”

  
  


Tumawa ng slight si Kris pero halata pa rin ang lungkot sa mga mata niya. 

  
  


“Gusto ko siya kausapin pero he’s not answering my calls!” 

  
  


“Tara spirit of the glass tayo, kausapin natin yung nang ghost sayo.” Banat ni New dahil ayaw niyang nakikitang malungkot ang kaibigan. First time ata mamoblema ni Krist sa lalaki. Sanay sila ni Gun na siya ang laging nagkukwento ng sexcapades at adventures nila ng mga jowa niya.

  
  


“Tangina mo New. Eh ikaw ba kamusta kayo ng Atenista mo?” 

  
  


“Bakit ako na naman?”

  
  


“May feelings ka na ba?”

  
  


It was that question na ayaw i-entertain ni New. Assuming Tay’s feeling for him is one thing, but him having feelings for Tay? Oh boy. It’s a disaster waiting to happen.

  
  


Tay is a good friend. They know each other for a few months pero alam ni New na Tay is a good person. He’s caring, attentive and very passionate about his dreams. He’s very supportive with New’s ideals too. even yung mga iba na hindi niya naiintindihan gaano. He’s willing to learn about the things he doesn’t know. 

  
  


Tay is a good guy. Probably too good for New.

  
  


“We’re friends.” New starts, he can feel his heart accelerating. “And If ever I have feelings for him, I don’t think it will work between us.” Kahit marunong mag Ingles si New, madalang siya makipagusap ng Ingles sa mga kaibigan niya. This is Tay effect siguro. Nahahawa na siya sa pagiging conyo niya.

  
  


“Why not?” New can probably list a lot of things to answer this but none came out of his mouth. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his friends. 

  
  


Literal na nasa langit si Tay at hampaslupa lang si New.

  
  


It wouldn't work. 

  
  
  


“Alam ko lang.” Speaking of Tay, New checks his phone for his message. Tay never let a day passed without sending New a message no matter how busy he is with his studies and basketball. He's really a good friend. 

  
  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

today is the last day of our deal, i did it :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Agad naman nag tipa ng reply si New.  
  


  
  
**To: Tay Silverio ADMU**

okay so ano gusto mo?  
  
  
  
  
  


**From: Tay Silverio ADMU**

** come with me sa birthday ko :) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i wrote another fic :) in english naman, please check my profile and give it some love too :)


	4. apat, sana'y di na lang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahirap masanay sa bagay na wala naman palang kasiguraduhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the chapter count. hehe. the next chapter will be posted two weeks from now! i actually planned this au to have 5 chapters lang but considering the guide i wrote i think hindi possible hahaha ayon lang :-) 
> 
> hehe thank u for those who are leaving comments and kudos! i appreciate it a lot po :)
> 
> also, please check out @labyrinthfest on twitter! i will be joining there as a writer, so please send some prompts :)

Tay rented a private beach resort sa Zambales for his birthday. Maybe that's why he felt the need to make a deal with New first. Sobrang layo kasi from Manila and New might not agree to come with him. It was a seven-hour long drive dumagdag pa yung stop-overs for breakfast and lunch. It was exhausting but New didn't having long road trips with Tay.

They played their collaborated playlist as they traveled. New realized that Tay on top of good looks has a good voice as well. Sabay nila sinabayan ang kantang tumutugtog kahit mali-mali ang lyrics nila pareho.

They also talked about their school lives. Nag-share si Tay about sa upcoming practice matches nila with other schools, and how his Dad keeps on pressuring him to shift to business management instead. 

New listened as Tay rants. This is their usual dynamic, letting the other talk and just listening. New also shared how it’s getting harder to maintain his usual grades to keep his scholarship. Tay listened and gave his insights. Promising New to help him sa subjects na alam niya. 

When they arrived at the resort, it was almost 5 pm. Perfect to watch the sunset as they wait for Tay's friends who are still on their way. New slept almost throughout their travel, tinapos kasi niya lahat ng requirements niya para lang makasama kay Tay. He doesn't want to compromise his acads for this lakad. Sabi nga ni Gun, aral muna bago landi.

"Hin, do you want to sleep muna sa room natin?" New shook his head to answer Tay. He's tired but Tay is more exhausted. Siya yung nag-drive since morning and they barely had rest. New asked if Tay wanted to switch with him pero Tay insisted that he's okay.

"Eh, ikaw nga yung mas pagod. Ikaw na lang matulog. Ako na mag-intay kila Off dito, gisingin na lang kita."

Tay frowned at him. His usual pabebe face is back, "You don't want to sleep with me?”

"Ha?"

Alam ni New na tulog lang talaga ang ibig sabihin ni Tay. For the longest time he knew him, once lang ata nag dirty joke si Tay and that was before they became friends. That’s another thing he liked about Tay, he knew how to adjust his jokes depending on who’s with him.

Pero hindi pa rin maiwasan ni New na kumabog ang dibdib.

"It's my birthday. Samahan mo ko, please. Hin?" Pabebe na sabi ni Tay habang naka-pout pa. Ah. Kung sino man nagsabing hindi marupok ang mga Thomasian kasi sila ang nang-go-ghost, hindi pa ata nila nakilala si Tay.

Sino bang hindi willing magpaka-rupok para kay Tay? As a friend.

"Okay."

Worth it naman dahil sa gandang ngiti na sinukli sakanya ni Tay.

It was almost 9 pm when Off and Tay's other friends slash teammates arrived. Akala ni New ay ma-a-out of place siya because all of them are from Ateneo, but Tay never made him feel like he's an outsider. He never left his side the whole time, took care of him when they were eating. 

He even peeled his shrimps for New, his friends didnt mind them. As if they are used to Tay being like this. Pampering New as if he’s someone…. special.

Si New yung tipong mabilis masanay. Sanay na kasi siya na may routine siyang sinusundan sa buong buhay niya, kaya naman once na may bago siyang “habit” na makuha ay hindi na agad ito mawawala sa sistema niya. At kahit ilang beses pa itanggi ni New ay halata naman sa kilos niya na nasanay na siya kay Tay.

Kahit ilang beses na siya pinaalahanan ng mga kaibigan niya, tao pa din si New. He’s vulnerable to feel and assume things. New can't help but think that Tay brought him here to introduce to his friends as his someone special.

After they were done eating, pumunta sila near the beach to set up the bonfire at syempre, never mawawala ang alak. Iba’t ibang klaseng alak ang dala ng mga kaibigan ni Tay, mukhang mapapasubo talaga si New sa inuman tonight.

Tamang tama. Baka sakali makatulong ang alak sa mga iniisip ni New, ganoon naman yun diba? Kaya tayo nagpapakalasing para mawala saglit ang mga bumabagabag sa isip natin? Sa bawat shot ng tequila, unti-unting nawawala ang konting kirot sa puso natin. Konti-konti nating nakakalimutan ang mga bagay na dapat kalimutan o sa lagay ni New ay; mga dapat iwasan.

Buti na lang talaga at hindi afford ni New uminom every time na may problema siya, baka kawawa ang atay niya kung ganon.

They settled down near the bonfire area. Sinimulan na din ang ikot ng tagay at binuksan na ang speakers, they are allowed to play music kasi narent naman yung whole place. Some faces are quite familiar to New, nai-istory kasi ni Tay minsan sa Instagram yung mga teammates niya.

"New? Newwiee? You from UST, right?" The Noah Centineo look-alike asked New. If he remembered it correctly, his name is Joss, one of Tay's team mates. Nakikita din niya ito minsan sa mga Instagram Story ni Tay. "So you know Singto's jowa?"

Singto who's quietly sitting beside Joss elbowed him. Wow. Halos hindi nga naramdaman ni New na andyan pala si Singto, halata kasing lutang at ang daming iniisip. Gusto din sana chikahin siya kung ano bang side niya sa drama nila ni Krist but maybe next time. Medyo may tama na rin ito eh, mapula na ang mga mata, hindi lang sure si New kung dahil ba sa alak or naiyak ito.

"Yeah, he's my friend." Sagot ni New. Tay is beside him talking to one of his friends about their college professor who's apparently crushing on Tay. 

"Oh, ganon ba talaga pag Ateneo Boys? Hilig sa Thomasian ah." Singto groaned in response while their other friends started recalling their flings from UST.

Well, madami naman talagang magaganda at gwapo sa UST. New knew that even though he doesn't really like having crushes. Bakit ba magkaka-crush if you wouldn't end up with them in the first place? Hassle magka-feelings tapos hindi rin pala kayo yung end game.

"Well, si birthday boy din eh. Mild is studying in UST, right? Your girlfriend for ten years?" Someone from the crowd blurted out. New couldn't remember his name. He introduced himself kanina but New can't focus on anything but on the thing he just heard. Who is Mild? Girlfriend? Tay is dating someone?

“Ah, I know her! Mild is Tay’s childhood friend turned girlfriend. You guys dated for ten years di ba? Why did you call it quits ba, Tay?” 

Oh, an ex-girlfriend.

Tay didn't answer and just laughed. He just flipped his middle finger to his friend. Their other friends started teasing Tay about Mild too.

For the first time since they arrived, New felt out of place. He realized na ang dami pa pala niyang hindi alam kay Tay. Marami pang hindi nasasabi si Tay sa kanya, at siya kay Tay.

"Hindi niyo ba alam? Kaya nga laging nasa UST yang si Tay, He's busy trying to earn his baby back. Are you guys back together again?" Joss said which surprised everyone including Tay himself. New immediately shifted his eyes to look at Tay.

"Oh yeah, I saw you guys last week. You even ditched the training to be with her kasi birthday niya." Singto added, which confused New more. Tay said he went to a family dinner last week. He never said anything about Mild.

Hinintay niyang sabihin ni Tay hindi iyon totoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero may kirot sa puso niyang hindi niya maintindihan. It felt almost foreign, first time maramdaman to ni New. Parang tinutusok ng karayom ang puso niya habang pinapanuod ang mga mata ni Tay.

Ano nga ba? Hindi ba sabi ni New na kaibigan lang niya si Tay? So bakit ganito ang nararamdaman niya ngayon? Mag-kaibigan lang naman sila. Tay never mentioned a girlfriend before, that's why New assumed na walang iba. Eh tangina, hindi rin naman pala siya espesyal. May iba pala siyang hinihintay bumalik.

"Ah, Oo gago." Simpleng sagot ni Tay sabay tawa, sinubukan hulihin ni New ang tingin ni Tay pero tila umiiwas ito.Tatlong salita lang ang binitawan ni Tay pero sapat na para ibottoms up ni New ang mga shot sa harapan niya. Simpait ng alak ang nararamdaman niya.

  
  


“Wait, What about--- I thought you and your friend are---?” Joss asked again. His eyes danced between Tay and New. Singto elbowed him again so he dropped the question before he could even finish it.

  
  


“We’re friends.” Sambit ni Tay while looking at New’s eyes. “Right, New?” 

  
  


Siguro if a month ago, New would immediately nod his head and smile at Tay without a heavy heart. Because they are friends. Totoo naman na magkaibigan sila. But right now, all New can feel is pain. Para siyang nasa pelikula kung saan narealize niya na may nararamdaman siya sa katambal niya kung kailan huli na pala ang lahat.

  
  


So, just like every character in movies, who secretly have feelings for their friend, New nodded his head with a _fake_ smile on his face.

“Oo naman, magkaibigan tayo.” _Magkaibigan lang tayo, at mukhang hanggang doon na lang tayo._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some comments mga bhie <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi, if you liked this please don't forget to leave kudos or comments, i appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> i also have a twitter account if u want to be friends! @offgunhin :)


End file.
